Black Love
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: 'Entahlah, kupikir dia adalah takdirku. Takdir yang mempertemukanku dengannya. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis yang sangat lugu namun juga sangat misterius. Aku tak menyangka dia dapat mengubahku menjadi pemuda yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan masa laluku dan menyembuhkan luka dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.'/ SasuxSaku/ Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

'Entahlah, kupikir dia adalah takdirku. Takdir yang mempertemukanku dengannya. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis yang sangat lugu namun juga sangat misterius. Aku tak menyangka dia dapat mengubahku menjadi pemuda yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan masa laluku dan menyembuhkan luka dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.'

**-Sasuke U.-**

'Takdir ya? Kau membuatku bimbang dengan segala perlakuanmu terhadapku. Kau menyiksaku dan memerangkap diriku dalam hatimu. Tak tahukah kau, aku sangat bahagia? Terimakasih karena takdir telah mempertemukan kita. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.'

**-Sakura H.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**BLACK LOVE © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Black Love [Chapter 1]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Hardness, Supernatural**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah puncak dari segalanya. Sasuke, pria dengan wajah yang tampan dan sangat menawan namun juga sangat berbahaya dan sadis. Ia akan memulai aktifitasnya.

Dimulai dari sekarang!

"Akan ku habisi semua orang yang telah mengkhianati keluargaku dan juga padaku. Tak akan ada ampun kali ini. Nikmatilah penebusan dosa kalian dariku!" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum mengerikan di bibir sensualnya.

Kini Ia mulai beraksi dengan beberapa bawahan juga teman-teman yang bersedia membantu aksinya untuk memusnahkan orang-orang yang dianggapnya hina dari muka bumi ini.

Mereka semua mulai berpencar, membagi tujuan dan bagian masing-masing.

Sangat banyak target dari penyerangan ini, sehingga banyak yang meminta bantuan pada orang-orang yang bersedia membantu, karena yang mereka kini hadapi adalah orang-orang besar dan pejabat tinggi. Pastilah rumah mereka nanti terdapat sistem keamanannya.

Setiap kelompok berisikan empat orang untuk satu rumah. Dan targetnya ada dua puluh rumah, jadi bisa dikalikan saja jumlah dari mereka semua.

Namun, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melakukan penyerangan ini sendiri. Padahal teman-temannya sudah memperingati kalau akan sangat berbahaya dan akan sangat beresiko jika melakukannya sendiri.

Karena target yang diambil Sasuke adalah misi yang paling berat, yaitu kediaman milik ketua gank Yakuza yang terkenal sangat sadis dan keras. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak mau didampingi siapapun. Akhirnya teman-temannya hanya bisa memperingatinya untuk tetap berhati-hati. Kali ini akan menjadi pemusnahan besar-besaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang menjadi bagiannya, masih dengan senyum yang tetap terlihat menakutkan namun semakin menguarkan pesonanya. Ia berkata, "Ayah, Ibu. Tersenyumlah dari surga jahat sana! Hari ini akan aku selesaikan semua perkara di sini dan akan segera ku susul kalian."

Segera setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Ia mulai masuk ke dalam rumah mewah yang besar dan sangat luas itu dengan hanya bersenjatakan sebilah katana dan satu pistol. Tak perlu buang-buang waktu, Sasuke segera menuju kamar utama di kediaman milik targetnya.

"Tak akan ku sisakan satupun dari kalian."

Dengan sangat lihai, Sasuke memainkan katananya dan menghunuskan kepada siapa saja yang menghalangi jalanya masuk. Ia sudah diliputi dengan kegelapan. Hatinya sudah hitam sepenuhnya. Yang Ia ingat hanyalah kekecewaan, kemarahan, keputus asaan dan kebencian.

Karena mendengar kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh suara beradunya katana dan juga suara pistol yang menembakkan isinya, menyebabkan sang pemilik kediaman tersebut yang tak lain adalah ketua Yakuza yakni Haruno Kizashi.

Dengan sigap Ia segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan membangunkan Istrinya. Ketua Haruno meraih katana yang berada tak jauh darinya dan mulai mengendap-endap mencuri pandang keluar kamarnya.

Matanya memicing penuh dengan kemarahan dan keterkejutan. Ia melihat seseorang tengah membantai habis-habisan anak buahnya yang sedang berjaga dengan mudahnya hanya dengan sebilah katana. Dengan hati was-was, Ia menyuruh Istrinya melewati pintu rahasia yang menyambung dengan kamar anak mereka.

"Selamatkanlah diri kalian, sepertinya dia cukup tangguh. Harus aku sendiri yang menghadapinya," Ucap Haruno Kizashi pada Anak dan Istrinya yang kini tengah meringkuk ketakutan.

Dengan sedikit harapan dan keberanian, Istri dan Anaknya mengangguk dan pergi dari kediaman mereka untuk melarikan diri, yang sebelumnya mereka sempatkan untuk bergantian mencium dan memeluk sang kepala keluarga yang barangkali ini adalah terakhir kalinya pertemuan mereka.

Dengan perasaan yang berat, Nyonya Mebuki dan Anak perempuannya melarikan diri lewat pintu darurat yang ada di dalam kamar itu yang mana pintu tersebut adalah jalan keluar bawah tanah yang tembus ke luar kediaman Haruno.

Setelah selesai mengantarkan Anak dan Istrinya keluar dengan selamat, Haruno Kizashi segera kembali ke kediamannya dan menemui musuhnya yang menyerang kediamannya dan membuat kekacauan tersebut.

Tuan Haruno berhenti tepat di seberang pemuda yang masih sibuk mengayunkan katananya pada anak buahnya dengan sekali tebasan.

Tuan Haruno merasa tenggorokannya kering karena menyaksikan anak buahnya yang terkenal tangguh dalam menghadapi musuh dapat dikalahkan dengan sangat mudah oleh pemuda itu.

Tak lama Tuan Haruno hanya menatap apa yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menyadari kehadirannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Tuan Haruno. Saya sudah menunggu anda," Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan dan berjalan mendekati ketua Yakuza tersebut.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Apa yang kau mau dariku?!" Tanya Kizashi tajam, ia telah menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang pas untuk memulai pertarungan antar mereka.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, tak jauh dari tempat Haruno Kizashi berdiri. Ia tertawa pelan dan menjawab, "Oh... Bodohnya saya, bagaimana saya bisa lupa kalau saya belum memperkenalkan diri saya pada anda, Tuan Haruno. Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, Anak dari ketua perkumpulan Pedang Merah."

Haruno Kizashi membelalakkan kedua matanya dan terkejut bukan main saat pemuda di hadapannya memperkenalkan diri sebagai anak dari ketua perkumpulan Pedang Merah, "K-ka-kau... Anak dari Kilat Hitam?!"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum , "Oh...ternyata anda masih mengingat panggilan dari Ayah saya, Tuan Haruno. Benar sekali, saya adalah Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku si Kilat Hitam."

Haruno Kizashi tetap terlihat membelalakan matanya dan terlihat ketakutan, "Ti-tidak mungkin! Seharusnya k-kau sudah—" kalimat Haruno Kizashi terputus, Ia terdiam dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutannya menatap sosok pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"—Mati?" Lanjut Sasuke menerka kalimat yang digantungkan oleh lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan lincah, dalam sekejap mata, Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Haruno Kizashi dengan katana miliknya yang berada di leher ketua Yakuza tersebut, mengunci pergerakannya. Tuan Haruno membelalakkan matanya lagi, kali ini terlihat lebih lebar dari sebelumnya karena terkejut menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya dan dapat dengan mudah memenggal kepalanya dengan sekali tebasan kapanpun pemuda itu mau.

"Saya tidak akan mati dengan mudahnya oleh anda, Tuan Haruno." Sasuke berbicara dengan santai namun terdengar sangat dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"Ak-Aku...AAAAKHHHH!" Belum sempat Tuan Haruno meneruskan kalimatnya, benda panjang, tipis dan tajam itu mengiris lehernya. Darah segar mengalir dengan derasnya manakala pedang tersebut sudah ada di setengah bagian lehernya.

Dengan pelan dan sangat menjiwai, Sasuke mengiris leher lelaki paruh baya tersebut dengan pedangnya. Ia tertawa puas. Sasuke merasa sangat senang dapat memusnahkan orang yang sangat dibencinya ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

Setelah kepala yang Ia penggal itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, Sasuke tidak langsung meninggalkan jasad lelaki Haruno tersebut. Ia ingin sedikit memuaskan rasa haus akan kematian orang ini.

Kini Ia mulai membuka atasan piyama Haruno Kizashi yang telah penuh dengan darah. Setelah piyama tersebut lepas, Sasuke dengan tawa yang mengerikan mulai menancapkan pedang tersebut tepat di tengah dada pria yang telah tak bernyawa dan tak berkepala itu.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya menancapkan pedangnya saja di sana. Namun, lama kelamaan pedang itu bergerak turun dan otomatis membelah dada sampai perut milik Haruno Kizashi.

Ia mengobrak-abrik isi perut pria Haruno itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Darah mengalir kemana-mana, tak sedikit darah dari Haruno Kizashi mengenai kemeja putih yang dipakai Sasuke. Namun bukannya jijik, Sasuke malah tertawa semakin keras dan tidak peduli dengan kondisi pakaiannya. Menurutnya, yang kini sangat mengasyikkan adalah menyiksa tubuh orang ini.

Setelah Ia pikir cukup bermain-mainnya. Sekarang Sasuke mulai berkeliling dan menyusuri isi kediaman Yakuza itu. Ternyata apa yang ada di dalam kediaman ini tidak terlihat mewah daripada luarnya. Dalamnya sangat sederhana dan biasa saja. Seperti rumah-rumah tradisional jepang pada umumnya.

Sampai, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mencium aroma yang sangat memabukkan dan terasa mencanduinya. Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tersebut. Ia mencari-cari asal dari mana aroma tersebut berasal.

Sebuah ruangan sederhana dengan pintu geser khas rumah tradisional jepang. Segera saja Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan tersebut tak lain adalah sebuah kamar, ukurannya tak terlalu luas tapi juga tidak sempit. Isinya hanya ada satu buah tempat tidur berukuran sedang, dua buah lemari yang mana dibuka oleh Sasuke adalah lemari pakaian, juga satu buah meja yang mungkin saja adalah meja belajar karena di atasnya ada sebuah rak yang berisikan buku-buku. Sasuke kembali menyesap dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari kamar ini.

"Wangi yang enak, ini kamar perempuan." Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, segera Ia menengok kembali pada meja dan rak yang berisikan buku-buku yang berada di atas mejanya. Ia melihat beberapa pigura. Seorang gadis manis berambut serupa dengan bunga sakura, ia tengah tersenyum cerah dengan gaun yang indah. Sasuke menajamkan penglihatanya pada foto-foto yang ada di dalam beberapa pigura tersebut.

"Cantik... sangat manis!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghirup aroma di dalam kamar ini lalu kembali membuka matanya untuk menatap sosok yang tengah tersenyum dengan sangat menawan di dalam bingkai pigura yang mengepung foto di dalamnya. Dengan tenang, Ia membuka pigura tersebut dan mengambil fotonya. Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku akan menemukanmu, Cherry!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme, bagaimana?" Tanya salah satu rekannya yang telah menunggu di dalam mobil yang menjemputnya di luar kediaman Haruno dengan ekspresi penasarannya.

"Apakah kau pikir aku kalah? Tentu saja jawabannya aku menang. Dan akan selalu menang," Sasuke tersenyum ramah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Haaaah... aku pikir kau tidak akan keluar dari tempat itu," Ucap sahabatnya lagi dengan helaan napas panjang karena merasa lega.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan mulai menatap tajam lawan bicaranya dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati di sana? Tidak mungkin!" Sasuke menjitak sahabatnya itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa dan menanggapi, "Habisnya kau lama sekali di dalam, aku kan khawatir!"

"Ya yaa... terimakasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tadi aku lama karena aku berkeliling sebentar di dalam sana," Sasuke tersenyum dan menjelaskan yang dilakukannya tadi sambil mengusap mahkota pirang yang lembut milik sahabatnya tersebut dengan tenang.

"Memangnya apa yang kau cari di sana? Bukankah uangmu sudah sangat banyak tanpa harus mengambil harta orang itu," Tanya Naruto –sahabatnya yang sedari tadi setia mengajaknya berbicara dan bersedia menunggu serta mengkhawatirkannya.

Sasuke kembali menatap kediaman Haruno dari dalam mobilnya. Kediaman itu sangat tenang dari luar, namun dalamnya sudah seperti lautan merah karena darah di mana-mana, "Aku menemukan harta karun," Ucap Sasuke masih tetap menatap ke kediaman tersebut.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, namun sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum ramah yang lebih terlihat seperti meremehkan, "Haha... Kau pasti membohongiku. Tidak mungkin ada harta karun di sana,"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap sahabatnya, "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentang harta karun yang aku bicarakan? Hmm..."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan dagu yang menopang pada tangan kanannya. Mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, setelah cukup berpikirnya, ia memandang Sasuke kembali, "Kalau harta karun yang ku tahu ya emas, perhiasan dan benda-benda semacamnya."

Sasuke tertawa terpinkal-pingkal dengan pemikiran sahabatnya ini yang kekanak-kanakkan. Ia kembali mengusap mahkota pirang milik Naruto dan tersenyum ramah, "Bukan harta seperti itu yang ku temukan. Kau terlalu sering menonton film bajak laut ya?"

Naruto kembali menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya dan kebingungan secara bersamaan, "Kalau bukan emas dan perhiasan lalu apa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Gadis... seorang gadis," Jawab Sasuke singkat namun membuat orang di sampingnya itu tertawa keras dan terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke meninju ringan lengan Naruto dan menatap tajam lelaki di sebelahnya itu. Naruto berusaha menghilangkan tawanya yang sempat pecah gara-gara harta karun yang ditemukan sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya Ia dapat berhenti tertawa dengan tinju kedua dari Sasuke pada lengannya yang lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku serius, Dobe!" Ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit marah karena dianggap sahabatnya itu main-main.

Naruto mengusap lengan Sasuke dengan senyum ramahnya, Sasuke menatapnya dengan kesal. Naruto berdehem untuk menghilangkan tawanya yang ingin meledak lagi, "Lalu?"

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan mulai melihat foto itu. Ia menatap lama foto di tangannya, Sasuke segera menarik kembali foto tersebut dari Naruto.

"Wow... sangat manis dan cantik!" Puji Naruto pada gadis yang ada di foto tersebut.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menatap foto gadis itu, kemudian Ia memandang sahabatnya, "Bantu aku menemukannya!" Pinta Sasuke tegas dan segera disambut dengan anggukan pasti dari sahabatnya.

"Aku lapar, ayo pulang!" Ucap Naruto, segera mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju membelah angin dan melesat pulang.

Mungkinkah kau tak jadi menyusul orang tuamu yang ada di surga jahat sana, Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-san, kita mau ke mana?" Tanya gadis manis bersurai merah muda itu pada Ibunya. Setelah melarikan diri dari penyerangan di kediamannya tadi, mereka terombang-ambing tak menentu arah tujuannya.

"Saku-chan, dengarkan Kaa-san. Jadilah anak yang baik dan kuat. Jangan mudah tertipu dengan orang lain. Kau sangat cerdas dan pintar, kau juga sangat manis," Ucap Ibunya dengan membelai pipi Anak perempuannya.

"Apa maksud Kaa-san?" Sakura tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Ibunya.

Ibunya mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "Ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita sedari tadi, Kaa-san akan menghentikannya. Cepat kau pergi, Saku-chan. Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Segera setelah itu Nyonya Haruno mendorong Sakura untuk segera pergi, lalu Ia mengeluarkan belati yang ada di pingganggnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi musuhnya.

Sakura tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan semakin memandang Ibunya tajam. Sampai lagi-lagi Ibunya mendorong tubuhnya agar cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun, lagi-lagi tubuh Sakura terasa sangat berat untuk sekedar beranjak barang selangkah saja. Ibunya berteriak padanya agar segera beranjak, namun tak digubris oleh anak perempuannya.

Sampai suara teriakan Ibunya yang awalnya meneriakinya kini terdengar sedang kesakitan.

"AAARRGHHH!"

Seorang pria dengan masker hitam yang membungkus setengah dari wajahnya menancapkan sebilah pisau pada perut Ibunya dari belakang. Spontan, Sakura berlari dan menendang tubuh lelaki yang menancapkan kembali pisau yang cukup panjang itu pada tubuh Ibunya.

Lelaki itu tersungkur dan tubuh Nyonya Haruno terjatuh ke tanah. Sakura memeluk tubuh Ibunya yang tak berdaya dan kesakitan dengan air mata berlinangan, "KAA-SAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" Sakura menangis sesenggukan sementara Ibunya yang kondisinya semakin melemah hanya mampu memandang anaknya yang menangisinya.

Dengan susah payah, Nyonya Haruno mencoba berbicara, "Sa-ku-chan... Tetap-lah ber-ta-han...," kedua mata wanita Haruno tersebut menutup disertai dengan suara jeritan pilu anak perempuan satu-satunya itu, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Sakura melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Ibunya dan mengambil belati pada tangan Ibunya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju lelaki bermasker yang masih tersungkur itu.

Dengan susah payah lelaki itu mencoba berdiri namun dengan seketika tubuhnya kembali tersungkur karena lagi-lagi tubuhnya ditendang oleh Sakura.

"Brengsek!" Lelaki itu memaki Sakura yang kembali menendangnya.

Sakura tertawa ringan namun terdengar sangat dingin, "Haha... Akan ku robek mulut sialmu itu!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura menerjang tubuh lelaki itu dan menancapkan belatinya tepat di mana letak jantung lelaki itu berada.

Suara erangan tertahan yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu menjadi musik yang indah yang terdengar di telinga Sakura. Tak lama setelah belati itu menancap, ia mencabutnya dengan kasar.

Lelaki tersebut belum meninggal, sengaja Sakura tidak langsung membunuhnya, karena Ia sangat ingin menyiksa lelaki yang dengan teganya menyerangnya dan membunuh Ibunya.

Kini belati yang telah ternoda darah itu kembali Ia tancapkan pada tubuh lelaki itu. Namun, kali ini di tempat yang berbeda, perutnya.

"AAARGGGHH!" Suara erangan lelaki itu kembali terdengar.

Sakura berjongkok dan menggerakkan belati yang kini merobek perut si lelaki itu. Jika dilihat dari belakang, Sakura seperti sedang bermain seperti Anak kecil.

Gaun tidur selututnya sudah penuh dengan cipratan darah dari tubuh lelaki yang Ia mainkan sekarang.

Sakura tertawa, "Hahaha... Dasar lemah!" Itulah kata-kata yang sempat Ia perdengarkan untuk lelaki itu sebelum Ia memberhentikan napas lelaki tersebut.

"AAARRGGHHH!" selesai dan selesai. Nyawa sudah lepas dari raga lelaki tersebut.

Sakura membuka masker lelaki itu, Ia tersenyum.

"Bibir yang menawan," Sakura menunduk pada wajah lelaki itu, Ia mencium bibir itu dengan singkat, "Nikmati ciuman kita, sayang!" Ucap Sakura setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari lelaki tersebut.

Belati yang menancap pada isi perut lelaki itu dengan kasar dicabutnya. Sakura mengarahkan belati tersebut pada wajah lelaki itu, sedikit demi sedikit wajah yang masih bersih itu kini sudah penuh dengan darah dan luka-luka sayatan belati Sakura. Sakura tertawa, Ia seperti kesetanan dan hilang kendali.

Belati itu, Sakura tujukan pada mulut lelaki itu. Ia masukkan benda tajam itu pada mulut lelaki itu dan mulai merobek mulutnya, "Seperti ucapanku tadi, akan ku robek mulutmu ini! Hihihi..." Sakura tertawa kecil melanjutkan aktifitasnya merobek mulut lelaki tersebut. Setelah selesai, Sakura bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengusap kasar darah yang menempel pada wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Ia menatap jasad Ibu yang sangat Ia cintai dengan miris. Hatinya mencelos dengan ingatan apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan.

Ketakutan mulai menggerogoti dirinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia membunuh seseorang.

Sakura merosot terduduk di depan jasad Ibunya, Ia menangis tersedu-sedu dengan keras. Tak ada yang datang untuk menolongnya. Padahal tempatnya berada sekarang ini yaitu di jalanan pasar modern yang setiap paginya pasti ramai, namun apa yang Ia tahu sekarang bahwa tempat ini seperti tak ada orangnya.

Sakura berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan jasad kedua orang itu yang salah satunya adalah jasad Ibunya sendiri.

Dengan perasaan takut yang kini menyelimutinya, Sakura bersembunyi di tumpukkan kardus yang berada di sekat-sekat pertokoan.

Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dan ketakutan, bajunya penuh dengan noda darah. Ia tak tahu harus ke mana lagi. Air mata terus mengalir pada wajahnya yang manis. Ia sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai suaranya tidak dapat keluar.

Ia bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan malam yang semakin dingin udaranya. Tak ada satupun orang yang lewat. Sakura telah tersesat dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

'Kami-sama... Tolong aku!' Pinta Sakura dalam hati dengan sungguh-sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... ini adalah FF pertama saya di FFn, sebenarnya FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Kai EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya.

Oh iya, saya bukan author baru loh... saya sudah lama buat FF, tapi dengan cast Korea. Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta saran dan kritik dari senpai dan reader semua! Wassalamu'alaikum.


	2. Chapter 2

'Entahlah, kupikir dia adalah takdirku. Takdir yang mempertemukanku dengannya. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis yang sangat lugu namun juga sangat misterius. Aku tak menyangka dia dapat mengubahku menjadi pemuda yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan masa laluku dan menyembuhkan luka dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.'

**-Sasuke U.-**

'Takdir ya? Kau membuatku bimbang dengan segala perlakuanmu terhadapku. Kau menyiksaku dan memerangkap diriku dalam hatimu. Tak tahukah kau, aku sangat bahagia? Terimakasih karena takdir telah mempertemukan kita. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.'

**-Sakura H.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**BLACK LOVE © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Black Love [Chapter 2]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Hardness, Supernatural**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: M (for Mature Content)**

**Main Cast:**

**Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan dan terus berjalan, hanya itulah yang dapat Sakura lakukan. Ia tak tahu harus ke mana, kakinya terus melangkah tanpa mengetahui arah mana yang akan ia tuju.

Tubuhnya kotor dan bau, gaun tidur yang ia pakai sudah sangat lusuh dan kotor serta banyak noda darah yang menempel.

Setiap orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya selalu menatapnya sinis dan jijik. Namun, semua itu diabaikan begitu saja oleh Sakura.

Pikirannya kosong, ia sangat terpukul dan marah. Karena hidupnya yang awalnya tenang-tenang saja, tiba-tiba hancur hanya dengan satu malam saja.

"Akhh...," Rintih Sakura saat ia rasakan bagian tubuh bawahnya terasa perih.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah untuk memeriksa bagian yang terasa sakit. Ternyata rasa sakit itu berada di kaki kanan bagian bawah.

Terlihat kini kondisi kaki itu sudah sangat mengenaskan. Betapa tuhan sangat tidak adil, sepasang kaki yang polos tanpa alas kaki, sekarang bagian tubuh yang dapat menuntun tubuh itu berpindah kini terasa sakit akibat tak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca.

Kaca itu cukup dalam menancap pada telapak kaki bagian bawahnya.

Sakura terduduk di tanah karena tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia berharap akan ada orang baik yang bersedia menolongnya.

Namun, sungguh miris nasib gadis tersebut. Bahkan satu orang saja tak ada yang melirik ataupun berhenti untuk sekedar bertanya.

Sakura memegang kakinya yang terluka. Lagi, ia meringis kesakitan kala Sakura mencabut kaca yang tertancap di kakinya dengan hati-hati.

"Eh... kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya setelah mendengar suara berat seorang pria. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria yang menanyainya.

Sakura belum menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut, ia masih diam menatap pria yang berdiri di depannya.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura, pria itu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sakura yang kini tengah duduk.

"Kamu terluka, ayo ikut aku!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, pria itu dengan sigap memposisikan tangannya di bawah lutut dan pinggang Sakura lalu mengangkatnya, pria itu menggendong Sakura.

Tangan pria itu terasa sangat hangat dan sangat melindungi. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di hatinya, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Rengkuhan tubuh pria itu terasa sangat nyaman. Membuat Sakura untuk mempercayai apa yang pria itu lakukan.

'

'

'

'

'

"Teme! Aku menemukannya!" Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini tengah bermalas-malasan di dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya menyahutinya santai dan tetap cuek dengan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba sambil berteriak, orang mana pun akan penasaran dengan apa yang akan disampaikan Naruto dan akan cepat-cepat menanyakannya dengan antusias.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Semua orang yang mengenal Sasuke pasti akan sangat tahu apa kebiasaannya, yang hanya akan berekspresi datar dan ogah-ogahan mendengar apapun yang menurutnya tidak penting. Walaupun ia belum mengetahui apa itu.

"Teme! Aku menemukannya!" Naruto kembali mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi pada Sasuke karena kesal tak ditanggapi oleh lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke menggeliat malas di atas ranjangnya yang berantakan, untuk menghadap sahabatnya itu.

Naruto terlihat semakin kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti tidak menghiraukannya, walaupun ia sangat tahu kebiasaan Sasuke tersebut. Tetap saja hal itu membuatnya kesal.

Selama bersahabat dengan Sasuke hampir 10 tahun lamanya, Sasuke tetap saja seperti itu. Sangat berbeda dengannya yang sangat enerjik dan ceria. Sasuke akan terlihat sangat malas dan murung.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menguap lebar.

Naruto menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu karena gemas sekali pada Sasuke, "Heh... aku menemukan harta karunmu!" Naruto berucap dengan yakin dan tegas.

Sasuke gelagapan menatap Naruto, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan terlihat sangat antusias mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Di mana? Bagaimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apakah ak-" Belum sempai Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaannya, Naruto membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Setelah aku selesai dengan ceritaku, kau baru boleh menanyaiku." Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawab Naruto. Sasuke memposisikan duduknya dengan nyaman dan mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan diceritakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Ehm, aku hanya sekilas melihatnya saat menuju ke sini tadi. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Setelah aku menajamkan penglihatanku, ternyata itu memang dia. Gadis itu berjalan sempoyongan dengan pakaian yang kotor. Dia juga tidak memakai alas kaki," Ucapnya.

"Ha? Bagaimana kau yakin kalau itu dia?" Tanya Sasuke memotong cerita Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendapat jitakan gratis di kepalanya, kali ini sedikit lebih keras dari yang pertama.

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu!" Naruto kesal dengan Sasuke yang tak sabaran ini.

"Oh, maaf! Aku hanya penasaran," Ucap Sasuke santai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat pukulan dari Naruto.

"Aku mengikutinya, sedikit jauh berada di belakangnya. Awalnya aku ingin langsung menanyainya dan membawanya ke padamu, tapi ku pikir lagi itu akan terasa sangat mencurigakan. Lalu tak berapa lama, aku melihatnya duduk di tanah dan memegangi kakinya. Ternyata kakinya berdarah. Karena tak ada yang menghampirinya untuk membantu, jadi aku yang datang menolongnya." Naruto berhenti bercerita, Sasuke merasa digantung oleh cerita Naruto.

"Lalu?" Sasuke semakin dibuat penasaran oleh Naruto.

"Lalu... Aku membawanya ke rumahku," Ucap Naruto santai.

Sasuke terlihat kesal dan terkejut, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Ayo ke rumahmu!" Ajaknya menggebu-gebu.

Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke yang akan beranjak dari ranjangnya, "Belum saatnya kau bertemu dengannya," Ucap Naruto dengan tenang namun disertai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tapi-"

"Memangnya kau mau bilang apa pada gadis itu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan ke depannya bagaimana? Teme, kau yang menghancurkan keluarganya," Ucap Naruto masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk penglihatan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali terduduk, ia lupa untuk memikirkannya. Ia menatap frustasi pada Naruto, "Aku..." Sasuke tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sendu, "Sudah ku duga, kau belum memikirkan hal itu."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini," Ucap Sasuke lemah.

"Makanya tadi aku bilang belum saatnya kau bertemu dengan gadis Haruno itu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto kecewa, Naruto tersenyum ceria lalu mengusap pelan mahkota hitam milik sahabatnya.

"Sudah... Jangan sedih begitu! Aku kan tidak melarangmu bertemu dengannya untuk selamanya. Ini juga demi dirimu dan dia, hanya sampai kau mempersiapkan apa saja yang kau butuhkan untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya nanti. Berusaha menyembunyikan masalah tentang keluarganya denganmu bukanlah hal yang baik, Teme. Itu sama saja melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Apa kau selamanya akan hidup dengan kebohongan? Apa kau tega padanya?" Ucap Naruto menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Hmm... Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Heh... Jangan perlihatkan sisi lemahanmu seperti itu padaku, aku kan jadi ingin memelukmu!" Sasuke buru-buru memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Naruto.

Sasuke sangat tahu apa yang Naruto akan lakukan. Ia akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Memeluk, mencium, bahkan hal-hal yang sulit dimengerti pun akan Naruto lakukan jika ia mau, entah itu pada laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Akan ku pukul kau jika menyentuhku!" Ancam Sasuke sembari melempari Naruto bantal.

Naruto tertawa tertahan dengan tingkah Sasuke yang seperti ketakutan, "Haha... Kau masih trauma dengan ciuman kita dulu? Uuuh... manisnya!" Naruto mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas.

Seketika wajah Sasuke berubah merah padam, "Ak– aku hanya memperingatimu saja! Hah! Ciuman kita?! Lebih tepatnya kau yang memaksaku berciuman denganmu!"

Tawa Naruto sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kaku dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kau sangat menyukai gadis itu ya?" Tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya dari tawa tadi.

Wajah Sasuke semakin merona, ia mengangguk atas pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sangat manis itu pada Sasuke dan kembali mengusap mahkota milik sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau sukai darinya? Aku tebak, kau bahkan belum pernah sekali pun bertemu dengan gadis itu kan?" Lagi, Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah... Aku hanya mencium aroma tubuhnya saja di rumah itu," Jawab Sasuke malu-malu dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Eh? Mencium aroma tubuhnya? Maksudmu?" Naruto tak mengerti dengan jawaban Sasuke yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Iya, aku mencium aroma harum yang sangat menenangkan dan terasa sangat nyaman. Waktu itu aku hanya iseng melihat-lihat isi rumah itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku mencium aroma itu. Aku penasaran dari mana asalnya dan aku sampai di kamar gadis itu. Aku terus saja mengendus aroma itu, menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Dan..." Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan kau merasa kalau hatimu itu telah terikat oleh gadis itu hanya dengan aroma tubuhnya, begitu?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tebakan Naruto yang tepat sekali.

"Aku mengerti, aromanya memang sangat harum dan enak. Tak salah lagi, gadis itu memang dia," Ucap Naruto dengan yakin.

Sasuke menatap intens sahabatnya itu, "Tolong, jaga dia sampai tiba saatnya aku menemuinya." Naruto mengangguk menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Teme, maafkan aku." Naruto menatap Sasuke sendu.

Sasuke balik menatap Naruto bingung, "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melihat masa lalunya." Jelas Naruto pada Sasuke, Sasuke segera tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Naruto, Sakura.

"Kau memakai kemampuanmu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat lalu kembali menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak sengaja," Ucap Naruto lantang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

Naruto menunduk sejenak lalu mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sendu –lagi-, "Sasuke... Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Aku pikir ini hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya."

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Sasuke... gadis itu, dia membunuh seseorang," Ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke yang mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu terkejut bukan main. Ia membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apa kau tidak salah lihat?" Tanya Sasuke mencengkram kedua pundak sahabatnya itu dengan keras. Membuat Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit, Teme!" Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di kedua pundaknya.

"Eh... maaf. Cepat katakan!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Haisssh! Makanya tadi aku bilang kalau aku ragu dengan apa yang aku lihat ini," Ucap Naruto dengan santai namun raut wajah yang terlihat ragu-ragu jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Katakan apa saja yang kau lihat!" Perintah Sasuke –lagi- pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Sasuke padanya.

Naruto menceritakan kronologis kejadian yang terjadi pada Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan serius.

"Jadi yang dibunuh oleh gadis itu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke saat Naruto selesai dengan ceritanya. Naruto terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mengingat-ingat wajah pria yang dibunuh Sakura. Kemudian Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu. kau pikir-pikir dulu, Teme. Waktu kau menyerang kediaman itu, kau bersama siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Aku sendirian," Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hmm... Apa mungkin ada kelompok lain yang juga mengincar klan Haruno? Teme, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin dugaanmu itu benar. Kalau itu memang benar, berarti nyawanya dalam bahaya!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebisa mungkin jangan bawa dia keluar rumah. Kalau waktunya tiba, aku akan menjemputnya. Tolong jaga dia untukku."

"Siap!" Jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"Lalu... apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya itu tampak malu, "Hmm... tadi aku manyuruhnya membersihkan diri," Jawab Naruto santai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pakaian yang dipakainya?"

"Pakai bajuku, habisnya aku kan tinggal sendiri. Karena aku tidak punya baju perempuan, jadi ku suruh pakai bajuku. Hahaa...," Lagi-lagi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tampak sangat santai tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang bertanya tadi sedang mengeluarkan hawa panas.

"Heee? Kau menyuruhnya memakai bajumu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan api yang berkoar-koar di sekitar tubuhnya.

Naruto mengangguk gugup, "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin tahunya.

Naruto terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi karena tidak mau membuat marah si lelaki di depannya itu akhirnya ia mulai membuka kembali mulutnya meneruskan kalimatnya. "Tapi aku hanya meminjamkan baju luar saja, kalau masalah dalaman aku tidak tahu."

Dan kalimat terakhir Naruto telah sukses membuat kedua lelaki yang tengah beranjak dewasa tersebut menimbulkan debaran tak menentu di dalam dadanya, serta wajah mereka pun tak luput dari semburat merah. Perasaan panas dan juga gelisah mulai menjalar pada tubuh mereka.

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**,**

Sakura telah selasai membersihkan diri juga berganti baju. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, melihat penampilannya.

"Apa terlihat sekali ya?" Sakura menatap lekat pada tubuhnya.

Ia hanya menggunakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih polos, kainnya lumayan tipis, ukurannya juga besar. Kaos itu menutupi tubuh langsing Sakura dengan lengan yang sampai siku juga bagian bawahnya sampai sekitar sepuluh cm di atas lututnya.

"Hmm, aaaaaaa!" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak, Sakura khawatir kalau tubuh bagian dalamnya terlihat dari luar. Jika dalam keadaan normal pasti hal ini biasa saja.

Namun, keadaan yang dialaminya sekarang tidak normal. Ia tidak memakai dalaman. Hanya kaos saja.

"Apa sebaiknya aku memakainya lagi? Aaaah, tidak mungkin! Semua terkena cipratan darah dan bau anyirnya sangat jelas tercium. Lagi pula, sudah aku buang ke tempat sampah tadi," Rancau Sakura tak jelas. Ia masih setia berargumen dengan pikirannya.

Di saat yang bersamaan kamar tempat Sakura berada tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menampilkan sosok visual dari seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Dengan cekatan, Sakura berbalik membelakangi sosok Naruto yang kini memandangnya bingung.

"Permisi. Hehee... Aku mengganggu ya?" Tanya Naruto santai namun terdengar cemas. Naruto berjalan menuju Sakura dan berdiri di depan gadis itu. Otomatis Sakura lagi-lagi berbalik dan membelakangi Naruto yang kini memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau marah padaku karena meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini? Haha... Maaf ya? Aku ada perlu sebentar." Naruto menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura lalu membalikkan tubuh gadis itu, kini mereka saling berhadapan. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa malu juga gugup.

"Ada apa? Maafkan aku," Tanya Naruto sekalian meminta maaf. Ia menyentuh dagu Sakura lalu menuntun wajah Sakura agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Sakura tidak menolak. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Anu... Tuan-"

"Naruto. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," Ucap Naruto memotong kalimat Sakura. Sakura mengangguk, " Jadi, ada apa?"

"Hmm, aku..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia kembali terdiam, bingung.

"Apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto santai, masih memandang wajah gadis di depannya ini.

Berkali-kali Naruto mengucapkan dalam hatinya tentang pemandangan indah yang terpampang di wajah gadis di depannya ini. Manis, sangat manis.

Seperti anak kecil yang masih putih dan bersih tanpa dosa. Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya menyentuh dagu Sakura. Tangannya kembali pada kedua bahu gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk, "Apa yang kau butuhkan? Katakan padaku," Tanya Naruto lagi. Betapa menggemaskannya wajah memerah Sakura yang berada di depannya ini. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat sahabatnya –Sasuke- pasti sudah Naruto nikmati gadis di depannya ini.

"Aku... butuh beberapa ehmm... itu..." Sakura semakin gugup mau mengatakannya pada Naruto. Kalau saja yang ia butuhkan hal biasa pasti dengan mudah ia mengatakannya.

Namun, hal ini bersifat pribadi. Pasti sangat memalukan jika Sakura mengatakannya pada seseorang. Apalagi dengan lawan jenis, seperti Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya. Masih dengan senyuman di sana. Ia dengan sabar menunggu lanjutan kalimat Sakura.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?" Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sakura.

"Aku membutuhkan beberapa ehmm... pakaian... dalam," akhirnya, kalimat itu lengkap.

Tangan kiri Sakura ia gerakkan ke atas untuk memegang tangan kananya sehingga tangan kiri itu menutupi bagian dadanya.

Spontan Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Sakura. Dengan cepat, Naruto membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sakura. Mendadak keduanya diselimuti kecanggungan.

Tiba-tiba panas menjalas di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya. Debaran dadanya begitu menggila. Tubuhnya membutuhkan sesuatu.

'Tidak! Tidak boleh! Dia milik sahabatmu, Naruto! Jangan kecewakan Sasuke!' Batin Naruto bergejolak.

Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang di kamar tersebut. Ia mengambil selimut tebal yang ada di atasnya.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berdiri. Matanya sibuk mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang tengah berdiri memandangnya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan selimut tersebut.

"Jangan ceroboh seperti itu! Aku juga pria sehat yang normal, mana mungkin aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu itu," Ucap Naruto sedikit memberikan penekanan pada Sakura.

"Maaf, aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana. Terimakasih," Sakura memegangi selimut pada tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto tak berani memandang langsung ke arahnya.

Sebeginikah efeknya pada laki-laki?

"Ya, aku akan keluar sebentar membelikanmu 'itu'. Tetap di dalam rumah dan tunggu aku kembali," Naruto berjalan ke luar kamar diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"Ha? Naruto tidak malu? Nanti bisa-bisa Naruto diejek dan dikira yang tidak-tidak," Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang sedang memakai jaketnya.

"Eh, iya. Aduh... Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin kau pergi sendiri untuk membelinya."

"Naruto, aku pinjam celanamu dan juga jaket. Aku akan membelinya sendiri," Ucap Sakura pada Naruto.

"Hah? Jangan!" Cegah Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingun dengan penolakan Naruto dengan idenya.

Naruto semakin terlihat gugup "Biar aku saja yang membelikannya. Kau tetap di dalam rumah. Di luar sana banyak orang jahat," Jawab Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri kok."

"Tetap tidak boleh," Lagi, Naruto mencegah Sakura.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan anggapan orang-orang nanti?" Tanya Sakura meragukan keputusan Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli," Dengan cepat Naruto keluar dari rumahnya tak menghiraukan teriakan Sakura memanggil-manggil namanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... sebenarnya FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Kai EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya. Dan juga, maaf karena tidak bales review kalian –saya tidak sempat. Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta saran dan kritik dari senpai dan reader semua! Sekian terima kasih, Wassalamu'alaikum.


	3. Chapter 3

'Entahlah, kupikir dia adalah takdirku. Takdir yang mempertemukanku dengannya. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis yang sangat lugu namun juga sangat misterius. Aku tak menyangka dia dapat mengubahku menjadi pemuda yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan masa laluku dan menyembuhkan luka dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.'

**-Sasuke U.-**

'Takdir ya? Kau membuatku bimbang dengan segala perlakuanmu terhadapku. Kau menyiksaku dan memerangkap diriku dalam hatimu. Tak tahukah kau, aku sangat bahagia? Terimakasih karena takdir telah mempertemukan kita. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.'

**-Sakura H.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**BLACK LOVE © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Black Love [Chapter 3]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Hardness, Supernatural**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rated: M (for Mature Content)**

**Main Cast:**

**Sasuke U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lahir dan tumbuh di lingkungan yang keras. Ayah seorang pemimpin Yakuza, sedangkan Ibu yang seorang ibu rumah tangga yang hebat. Telah menjadi pelajaran tersendiri bagi seorang gadis belia ini –Haruno Sakura, agar menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tegas.

Sakura diperkenalkan dengan dunia seni bela diri sudah sejak ia masih kecil. Bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa ia telah mengenal dunia bela diri sesudah ia lahir ke dunia.

Orang tua Sakura tidak pernah menutupi apa yang menjadi profesi sang Ayah. Bahkan kediaman keluarga Haruno menyatu dengan sanggar bela diri yang dikelola klannya.

Sakura mulai dilatih bela diri pada usia yang bisa dibilang masih sangat muda. Usia 5th, ia sudah dilatih gerakan-gerakan dasar. Usia 10th, Sakura sudah mulai dilatih menggunakan katana dari kayu. Usia 15th, ia telah dilatih oleh guru besar yang tidak lain adalah Ayahnya sendiri. Dan juga ia telah diperbolehkan menggunakan katana asli.

Karena kemampuannya yang bisa dibilang mengalami peningkatan yang sangat pesat dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya yang juga mengikuti latihan bela diri, orang tua Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai salah satu pelatih di sanggar milik keluarganya.

Berkali-kali ia diikut sertakan lomba-lomba bela diri dan hampir setiap lomba mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Tidak hanya dalam bidang seni bela diri saja yang digelutinya. Sakura juga tak kalah terampil dalam bidang akademik. Ia termasuk kategori siswa teladan serta berprestasi.

Mempunyai wajah yang cantik dan kulit yang putih serta tubuh yang langsing namun berisi dan tinggi, juga memperoleh nilai tersendiri bagi dirinya. Banyak lelaki yang berusaha mendekatinya agar mendapatkan hatinya.

Bukannya menolak atau tidak tertarik, namun Sakura telah berjanji pada orang tuanya –juga dirinya sendiri– bahwa tidak akan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki yang tidak ia cintai.

Sakura juga berpendapat bahwa setiap lelaki yang mendekatinya pasti hanya tertarik pada fisiknya saja.

Terbukti setiap lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura selalu alasan yang sama diberikan, "Karena kau cantik, kau pintar dan kau dari keluarga terhormat." Itulah kalimat yang sudah berkali-kali ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban jika ia bertanya tentang alasan mengapa lelaki itu menyukainya.

Bohong jika ia tidak menginginkan jalinan kasih dalam suatu hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan.

Namun, ia takut salah pilih. Ia sangat mudah merasakan suka atau cinta pada seseorang. Jadi ia lebih memilih sendiri dulu sembari menunggu datangnya sosok pangeran yang diidam-idamkannya, seseorang yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Ia takut jika tidak begini, ia akan salah mencintai seseorang. Dan akan berakhir pada sebuah penyesalan dan kekecewaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya. Memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya, sungguh membuat dirinya merasa senang dan nyaman. Bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dapat membuatnya merasa aman.

Ia tahu jika bisa saja bahaya menghampirinya, karena Sakura adalah anak seorang pemimpin Yakuza. Jadi, tidak mungkin klannya tidak mempunyai musuh 'kan. Pasti ada saja musuh, walaupun sampai sekarang masih mampu diatasi.

Genap di usianya yang 18th, Ayahnya memberikan sebuah kalung yang bisa dibilang unik. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah mutiara hitam.

Memang jika dilihat sekilas akan terlihat seperti mutiara biasa, namun jika diamati dengan teliti akan sangat jelas terlihat seperti ada cahaya putih di dalamnya.

Seperti air yang terpantul cahaya bulan purnama. 'Sangat indah.' Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Sakura setelah mengamati dengan teliti bandul kalung tersebut.

"Ayah, apa maksud dari mutiara hitam ini?" tanya Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari kalung menuju Ayahnya.

"Kamu ingin Ayah beritahu maknanya secara sederhana atau yang penjelasan panjangnya, sayang?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak memilih salah satu pilihan yang diucapkan Ayahnya, "Hmm... Penjelasan yang panjang saja. Aku ingin tahu semuanya!"

Ayah Sakura tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan, "Warna hitam yang mendasari dari mutiara itu bisa diibaratkan sebagai gelapnya malam. Gelapnya malam dapat berarti sebagai hati yang gelap dan keras, yang haus akan indahnya gelora-gelora kemaksiatan dan nafsu. Seperti Ayahmu ini, dulu Ayah adalah seorang pria yang sangat brengsek. Ke manapun dan di manapun, tak luput dari hal-hal yang hina dan tak pantas. Dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Ibumu, Ayah seakan tidak pernah mengenal kata cinta. Menurutku cinta itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan yang tak berdasarkan pada apapun. Jadi, Ayah tidak mempercayai adanya cinta. Ayahmu ini dulu adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Beraksi pada malam hari dan selesai pada malam hari juga. Selalu haus akan pertumpahan darah dan pertarungan. Setiap Ayah melakukan aksi, seakan-akan hatiku merasakan sensasi yang sangat luar biasa menyenangkan. Gelapnya malam sudah seperti penglihatanku. Walaupun dunia ini tanpa cahaya sedikitpun, Ayah tidak akan pernah tersesat atau kesulitan memandang."

"Lalu.. apa arti dari warna putih di dalam hitam?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Warna putih dalam hitam diibaratkan sebagai cahaya bulan. Bulan akan bersinar jika malam telah tiba. Memberikan pancaran kesenangan, ketenangan, kenyamanan, keindahan dan kepercayaan. Warna putih itu adalah Ibumu, sayang. Disaat Ayah semakin membabi buta membunuh seseorang, Ibumu selalu menumbuhkan rasa kasih sayang yang senantiasa menghilangkan kekejaman dari apa yang Ayahmu ini perbuat. Ibumu adalah salah satu dari keluarga korban dari perbuatan Ayah."

Sakura terlihat semakin antusias mendengarkan penjelasan Ayahnya, "Waw... Kenapa Ayah tidak membunuh Ibu juga?"

"Hmm... Kamu sangat ingin tahu ya, sayang?" Tanya Ayah Sakura sembari mencubit pipi anaknya.

"Umm!" Jawab Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saat Ayah akan menebas leher Ibumu, tanpa disengaja, Ayah dan Ibumu saling berpandangan. Sungguh, Ayah tidak habis pikir. Saat mata kami bertemu, Ayah seperti melihat diriku sendiri yang membunuh orang. Betapa mengerikannya diriku saat melakukan setiap pembunuhan. Ayah seperti tersedot dalam-dalam pada lingkaran waktu dan melihat secara terus-menerus kejadian pembunuhan itu. Setelah sadar, Ayah menurunkan katana yang telah bersimbah darah dan berjalan menjauh dari Ibumu. Namun, tak ku sangka ternyata Ibumu mengejar Ayah. Masih sangat ku ingat waktu itu Ibumu memintaku membawanya. Ia beralasan kalau ia sudah tak mempunyai siapapun. Ku pikir Ibumu akan membenciku, tapi ternyata dia sangat tulus. Akupun menyetujuinya dan kami tinggal bersama."

"Ayah tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan sebelum menikah pada Ibu saat kalian tinggal bersama 'kan?" Tanya Sakura curiga, Ayah Sakura menyeringai nakal. "Heeeeee? Ayah! Apa yang Ayah lakukan saat tinggal bersama Ibu?! Oh tidak! Kalian tidak melakukannya 'kan? Ayah sendiri yang melarangku untuk tidak melakukannya sebelum menikah! Ayah!"

Ayah Sakura semakin melebarkan seringainya. Tak percaya dengan dugaan putrinya yang mengira kalau orang tuanya dulu melakukan hal-hal yang yaaa... kalian tahu apa yang ku maksud.

"Sayang, kau menginginkan jawaban jujur atau dusta?" Tanya Ayah Sakura dengan senyuman lembut, tak lagi menyeringai.

"Jujur!" Jawab Sakura tegas dan yakin.

"Kau tidak akan membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun kalau aku ceritakan 'kan, sayang?"

"Aku janji!"

"Bahkan pada Ibumu?"

"Bahkan pada Ibu! Aku janji, yah." Sakura semakin penasaran.

Tn. Haruno tersenyum pada putrinya, "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"HEEEE? Benarkah?! Aku tidak percaya!" Bantah Sakura kecewa.

"Hahaa... tenang dulu, sayang. Ayah 'kan belum selesai bicara." Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menyimak kembali cerita dari Ayahnya.

"Begini, sayang. Saat kami tinggal bersama, Ayah maupun Ibumu tetap seperti orang asing yang tak saling mengenal. Ayah tetap melakukan pekerjaan Ayah dan Ibumu mulai kembali beraktifitas normal dengan pekerjaan rumah. Memasak, mencuci dan membersihkan rumah. Bahkan walaupun kami seperti tidak saling kenal, Ibumu selalu menyiapkan air hangat dan baju bersih saat Ayah pulang bekerja."

"Waw... Ibu sangat rajin!" Sakura tersenyum mendengar cerita Ayahnya.

"Iya, sayang. Ibumu adalah tipe wanita yang sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan seorang istri," Tanggap Ayahnya pada Sakura yang terlihat semakin antusias.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kami tetap seperti orang asing selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Saat itu usiaku baru 27th dan Ibumu baru berusia 20th,"

"Waw... Ayah dan Ibu beda usianya sedikit jauh ya," Komentar Sakura di sela-sela cerita Ayahnya.

"Iya, sayang. Ibumu saat itu memang masih sangat muda. Tapi tidak heran kalau dia sangat dewasa. Dia terlahir di keluarga bangsawan yang terhormat, pasti sudah sejak lahir dia diwajibkan berperilaku sopan dan pekerja keras. Namun sayang, dia harus menjadi putri dari bangsawan yang semena-mena dan kejam. Sehingga walaupun terhormat, itu karena orang-orang takut padanya makanya mereka menghormati orang tua Ibumu. Jadi banyak bangsawan maupun orang biasa yang menginginkan dia dilenyapkan. Hahaa... aku masih sangat mengingat bagaimana sensasi yang sangat dahsyat saat aku menebas lehernya dan membelah perutnya lalu mengobrak-abrik isi perutnya. Sayang, kau boleh menyebut Ayahmu ini seperti psikopat. Namun, kalau kau tahu rasanya melenyapkan seseorang yang sangat diinginkan kematiannya itu terasa sangat menyenangkan disaat kau goreskan pedangmu di permukaan kulitnya. Rasanya seperti kau mencapai klimaksmu saat melakukan hubungan seksual dengan lawan jenismu."

"Aaah! Ayah terlalu vulgar dan blak-blakan! Mana aku tahu rasanya. Aku belum pernah membunuh seseorang, apalagi berhubungan seksual. No! Ayah memang sangat terbuka," Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tn. Haruno terkikik pelan, "Ayah tidak ingin menutupi apapun padamu, sayang. 'Kan tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang ingin jawaban yang jujur."

"Iya sih, yah. Tapi aku keberatan dengan kalimat dan kata-kata yang terlalu jauh dari apa yang ku pikirkan," Jawab Sakura.

Tn. Haruno mengangguk mengerti dengan tanggapan putrinya ini, "Baiklah, akan ku coba untuk berhati-hati mengucapkan kata-kata yang ringan. Ingatkan aku kalau kalimatku terlalu berat, sayang." Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun. Seiring bergulirnya waktu, dan intensitas kami berdua semakin sering bersinggungan. Hal itulah yang menumbuhkan suatu perasaan yang entah apa namanya. Yang ku yakin adalah apa yang ku rasakan selalu membuatku malu. Saat tak sengaja pandangan kami bertemu, aku merasa malu. Saat tak sengaja kulit kami bersentuhan, tubuhku merasakan panas. Saat aku memperhatikan setiap apa yang dilakukan Ibumu, entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan yang menarik benda di dalam dadaku berdenyut aneh."

"Aku tahu! Itu artinya Ayah mulai mencintai Ibu!" Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Tidak sesederhana itu, sayang. Ada kalanya, aku sangat merasa gelisah. Takutnya Ibumu tidak merasakan apa yang Ayah rasakan pada Ibumu. Setiap kami berada di dalam ruangan yang sama atau sedang dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat, ingin sekali aku menarik tubuh Ibumu ke dalam rengkuhanku dan menyalurkan kehangatan untuknya. Ehmm... ya walaupun akhirnya aku tak tahan dan ku lakukan saja apa yang ingin ku lakukan. Aku memeluknya, menciumnya dan membawanya dalam kehangatan tubuhku. Ku pikir Ibumu akan menolak, tapi ternyata dia menerima perlakuan yang ku berikan. Malam itu, karena terlalu terbawa suasana, akhirnya untuk pertama kali menghabiskan malam bersama."

"Oh tidak! Ayah dan Ibu melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit menyelidik.

"Ya, kami melakukannya. Hahaa... masih sangat jelas ku ingat bagaimana setiap ekspresi Ibumu saat ku tindih tubuhnya. Ekspresi kesakitan, kenikmatan dan kelelahan. Semua itu terlihat indah di mataku. Sedikit menyesal dan khawatir kalau-kalau nantinya Ibumu akan marah padaku atau mungkin sampai membenciku. Namun, ada perasaan yang lebih membahagiakan selain kekhawatiran itu, sayang."

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan penasaran.

"Karena aku adalah yang pertama bagi Ibumu," Jawab Tn. Haruno dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Yang pertama dalam hal apa saja memangnya?"

"Dalam hal apa saja. Aku cinta pertamanya, aku orang pertama yang mencintainya tanpa embel-embel kedudukan keluarganya yang terhormat. Dan yang paling penting, aku adalah yang pertama dan akan menjadi yang terakhir yang bercinta dengan Ibumu. Hahahaa..."

"Lalu?" Sakura semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Ayahnya.

"Lalu aku melamar Ibumu." Singkat, padat dan masih membingungkan bagi Sakura.

"Iya, sayang. Tidak mungkin Ayahmu ini tidak bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah ku lakukan. Dan juga, aku tidak ingin membuat Ibumu terbebani dengan anggapan-anggapan orang sebagai wanita murahan yang menjual tubuhnya pada pria yang mengijinkannya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menikahinya," Jelas Tn. Haruno dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Apa Ibu menerima Ayah dengan mudah?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Tn. Haruno bangga.

"Huh! Tanpa syarat apapun? Tidak mungkin!" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hahaa... tidak ada satupun syarat yang diajukan Ibumu padaku."

"Enak sekali! Huh... Ibu terlalu mencintai Ayah," Ejek Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ayahnya yang masih membanggakan dirinya.

"Karena Ibumu yang tidak meminta apapun padaku, aku merasa tak nyaman. Karena waktu itu beredar rumor tentang batu mutiara yang cantik dengan kilauan indah, yang dapat menyalurkan kekuatan pada si pemakainya, mutiara itu adalah bandul dari kalung ini. Namun, mutiara ini sangat langka dan sangat sulit mendapatkannya. Letaknya ada di dasar laut yang terdalam. Di dalam kerang yang dijaga oleh taman ubur-ubur mematikan. Tampak sekali jika memang mutiara ini sangat berharga."

"Bagaimana Ayah bisa mendapatkan mutiara ini?" Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ayahnya.

"Aku menyelam, menyelam dan menyelam sampai dasar. Sampai aku menemukan kerang itu. Melewati taman ubur-ubur, tubuhku waktu itu penuh sekali dengan luka sengatan ubur-ubur. Padahal aku sudah memakai baju khusus untuk menyelam, tapi tetap saja sengatannya menembus baju itu."

"Ayah hebat!"

"Tentu saja. Ibumu sangat senang saat ku berikan kalung mutiara itu. Dia sampai menangis sambil tersenyum. Hahahaa... dia terlihat sangat manis."

"Lalu kami menikah!" Sahut suara lembut dari belakang tubuh sang Ayah.

"Ibu!" Ya... itu Ny. Haruno yang berjalan dengan santainya menuju kedua orang yang dikasihinya, suami dan anaknya. Dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi tiga buah cangkir dan satu teko berisi teh hangat, tak lupa disertai dengan kue kering sebagai pelengkap.

"Heee... kalian berdua ngobrolnya keras sekali. Dari luar saja terdengar jelas sekali suara kalian," Ucap sang Ibu kepada suami dan anaknya.

"Hahaha... istriku, putrimu ini rupanya sangat penasaran dengan sejarah mutiara itu. Yaa... jadi ku ceritakan saja." Tn. Haruno tersenyum lalu menarik pinggang istrinya agar merapatkan tubuh mereka, dengan cepat mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya. Membuat putri tunggal mereka terbelalak kaget dengan mulut terbuka dan muka memerah.

Sakura berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari orang tuanya, tidak habis pikir dengan adegan yang baru saja ditontonnya.

"Ayah dan Ibu jangan melakukannya di depanku! Tidak sopan!" Ucap Sakura tanpa menghentikan langkah cepatnya.

Ayah dan Ibu Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian putrinya. "Suamiku, tolong jangan kau ulangi lagi perbuatanmu tadi."

"Siap! Tapi aku tidak janji," Jawab Tn. Haruno seraya menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Huh... kau itu."

Sore hari yang menyenangkan. Menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita dan bersenda gurau bersama keluarga, sungguh hal yang istimewa yang bagi siapa saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naru... to," Panggil Sakura lirih pada pemilik nama yang kini sedang asyik memaksakan diri untuk membuat hidangan makan malam.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis ini telah merubah penampilannya –setelah dibelikan beberapa potong pakaian oleh Naruto, tentunya-

"Hmm... ada apa, Sakura -chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Sakura mengalihkan penglihatannya dari mata Naruto, ia menunduk. "Itu... biarkan saya saja yang memasak."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih dagu Sakura, menuntun Sakura agar mendongak –memperhatikan raut wajah gadis ini, Naruto tersenyum.

Dalam hati, Naruto ingin sekali menempelkan bibirnya pada gumpalan kenyal milik gadis di hadapannya ini yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

Kalau bisa, menyesap dan melumatnya. Memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak bertarung daging tak bertulang milik Sakura. Mengecap setiap rasa yang berasal dari bibir indah gadis ini.

Lalu mengajaknya pada permainan selanjutnya.

Ranjang yang empuk dengan sprei yang bersih dan wangi yang harum, namun dapat menarik hasrat setiap orang yang beraktifitas di atasnya.

Aaaaahh... Naruto ingin sekali membuat gadis di hadapannya ini mendesah dan meneriakkan menyebut namanya. Lalu mereka akan mencapai klimaks bersama dan saling melengguhkan nama satu sama lain.

"Naru... Naruto... Naruto," Naruto tersadar dari fantasi liarnya saat pendengarannya dimasuki suara lembut yang memanggil namanya.

Naruto segera melepaskan tangan kanannya dari dagu Sakura dan melebarkan senyumannya pada gadis ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

Naruto menggeleng lalu menyingkir dari kompor, memberi ruang untuk Sakura melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Setelah Sakura fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya, Naruto duduk di kursi meja makan –memperhatikan gadis di depannya yang memakai apron.

Tubuhnya yang langsing namun berisi, membuat penampilannya yang hanya memakai dres tanpa lengan dan ke bawahnya hanya mencapai paha –sekitar 15cm di atas lutut.

Sungguh sajian yang menggiurkan dan pasti sangat lezat rasanya jika dinikmati.

Oke, Naruto! Kau semakin terperosok dalam pikiran liarmu. Sepertinya kau haus sekali akan sentuhan seorang gadis polos layaknya gadis di depanmu itu. Stop, Naruto! Sakura milik sahabatmu, Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan mesum yang terbang di pikirannya.

Yang membuatnya berimajinasi tentang hal-hal yang tak seharusnya ia bayangkan.

"Ada apa? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Sakura yang kini menghampiri Naruto, ia berjongkok di samping kiri Naruto.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah Naruto, wajah mereka hanya berjarak setengah lengan.

Jarak yang cukup dekat jika Naruto ingin memajukan wajahnya pada Sakura dan dengan cepat bibir mereka dapat bertemu dan saling mengecap rasa masing-masing. Ok, Naruto! Kau mulai lagi.

Sakura hampir menyentuh kening Naruto, jika lelaki di depannya itu tidak menolehkan kepalanya menyamping –menghindari sentuhan gadis itu.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyahut "Tidak... tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan. Oh iya! Tolong kamu tambahkan porsi makanannya," Ucap Naruto masih enggan untuk menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa? Akan ada tamu?" Tanya Sakura sopan.

Naruto mengangguk.

Kemudian Sakura bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi yang sempat terhenti.

Naruto memandangi Sakura dari belakang. Tampak gadis itu yang terlihat serius berkutat dengan masakannya.

Seulas senyum manis mengembang begitu saja di dua sudut bibir Naruto. Sudah sangat lama baginya melihat pemandangan seperti ini, seorang perempuan memasakkannya makanan di dapurnya.

Bahkan jika tak ada gadis itu, tak mungkin Naruto menyentuh dapur miliknya. Hanya Ibunya saja yang menggunakan dapur itu.

Naruto melihat jam dinding yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah memastikan waktu yang kini menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pm, Naruto pamit pada Sakura untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas samping ranjangnya. Dengan segera, ia menekan tombol no. 1 di ponselnya yang otomatis men-dial nomor telepon seseorang. Sangat bisa dipastikan jika lelaki ini sering menghubungi nomor tersebut. Tak berapa lama, suara berat di seberang telepon terdengar.

"**Hn, ada apa?"**

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang di sambungan teleponnya.

"**Belum," **Jawab orang tersebut dengan malas.

"Bagus, ke apartemenku sekarang."

"**Kenapa aku harus ke apartemenmu?" **Tanya suara berat lelaki di seberang, terdengar ogah-ogahan menyetujui perintah Naruto.

"Kau akan berterimakasih padaku nanti. Sekarang lakukan saja perintahku, atau kau akan kehilangan harta karunmu." Naruto segera memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan lelaki tadi, sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk salam "Selamat sore, **Teme**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Assalamu'alaikum**... sebenarnya FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Kai EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya. Dan juga, maaf karena tidak bales review kalian –saya tidak sempat. Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta saran dan kritik dari senpai dan reader semua! Sekian terima kasih!

Hahaha... maaf ya kalau di chapter ini Sasuke belum ketemu sama Sakura. Sengaja aku bikin begini, soalnya tiba-tiba saja aku kehabisan ide. Tenang saja, chapter depan mereka bakalan ketemu kok. Di atas tadi 'kan yang diundang Naruto buat dateng itu Sasuke, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau chapter depan itu mereka ketemu. Walaupun banyak scene Naruto sama Sakura, tapi tenang saja... pairingnya tetap Sasuke sama Sakura. Naruto hanya selingan saja, lagi pula Naruto tidak akan saya buat menusuk teman dari belakang. Ia adalah sahabat terbaik yang dimiliki Sasuke. Naruto sangat setia sama Sasuke, jadi di sini nanti Naruto itu yang membantu terjalinnya hubungan Sakura sama Sasuke.

Maaf juga karena di chapter ini kebanyakan scene-nya menceritakan tentang masa lalu Sakura. Sudah pada tahu 'kan dulu di chapter 1 itu kenapa Sakura bisa tiba-tiba sadis pas ngebunuh orang? Itu karena emang udah ada yang diturun. Ayahnya Airin itu 'kan dulu pembunuh bayaran yang sangat sadis.

Di chapter depan akan saya jelaskan lagi tentang adanya daya tarik atau kekuatan yang ditimbulkan oleh kalung itu. Kenapa bisa sampai sifat dari sang Ayah dapat menurun ke anaknya. Ditunggu saja ya... **Wassalamu'alaikum Wr. Wb**.


End file.
